This invention relates to a series of biaryl squaric acid derivatives, to compositions containing them, to processes for their preparation, and to their use in medicine.
Over the last few years it has become increasingly clear that the physical interaction of inflammatory leukocytes with each other and other cells of the body plays an important role in regulating immune and inflammatory responses [Springer, T. A, Nature, 346, 425, (1990); Springer, T. A, Cell, 76, 301, (1994)]. Specific cell surface molecules collectively referred to as cell adhesion molecules mediate many of these interactions.
The adhesion molecules have been sub-divided into different groups on the basis of their structure. One family of adhesion molecules which is believed to play a particularly important role in regulating immune and inflammatory responses is the integrin family. This family of cell surface glycoproteins has a typical non-covalently linked heterodimer structure. At least 16 different integrin alpha chains and 8 different integrin beta chains have been identified [Newman, P. et al, Molecular Medicine Today, 304, (1996)]. The members of the family are typically named according to their heterodimer composition although trivial nomenclature is widespread in the field. Thus the integrin xcex14xcex21 consists of the integrin alpha 4 chain associated with the integrin beta 1 chain, but is also widely referred to as Very Late Antigen 4 or VLA-4. Not all of the potential pairings of integrin alpha and beta chains have yet been observed in nature and the integrin family has been subdivided into a number of subgroups based on the pairings that have been recognised to date [Sonnenberg, A., Current Topics in Microbiology and Immunology, 184, 7, (1993)].
The importance of integrin function in normal physiological responses is highlighted by two human deficiency diseases in which integrin function is defective. Thus in the disease termed Leukocyte Adhesion Deficiency (LAD) there is a defect in one of the families of integrins expressed on leukocytes [Marlin, S. D. et al, J. Exp. Med. 164, 855, (1986)]. Patients suffering from this disease have a reduced ability to recruit leukocytes to inflammatory sites and suffer recurrent infections, which in extreme cases may be fatal. In the case of patients suffering from the disease termed Glanzman""s thrombasthenia (a defect in a member of the beta 3 integrin family) there is a defect in blood clotting (Hodivala-Dilke, K. M., J. Clin. Invest. 103, 229, (1999)].
The potential to modify integrin function in such a way as to beneficially modulate cell adhesion has been extensively investigated in animal models using specific antibodies and peptides that block various functions of these molecules [e.g. Issekutz, T. B., J. Immunol. 149, 3394, (1992); Li, Z. et al, Am. J. Physiol. 263, L723, (1992); Mitjans, F. et al, J. Cell Sci. 108, 2825, (1995); Brooks, P. C. et al, J. Clin. Invest. 96, 1815, (1995); Binns, R. M. et al, J. Immunol. 157, 4094, (1996); Hammes, H. -P. et al, Nature Medicine 2, 529, (1996); Srivata, S. et al, Cardiovascular Res. 36, 408 (1997)]. A number of monoclonal antibodies which block integrin function are currently being investigated for their therapeutic potential in human disease, and one, ReoPro, a chimeric antibody against the platelet integrin xcex1IIbxcex23 is in use as a potent anti-thrombotic agent for use in patients with cardiovascular complications following coronary angioplasty.
Integrins recognize both cell surface and extracellular matrix ligands, and ligand specificity is determined by the particular alpha-beta subunit combination of the molecule [Newman, P., ibid]. One particular integrin subgroup of interest involves the a4 chain which can pair with two different beta chains xcex21 and xcex27[Sonnenberg, A, ibid]. The xcex14xcex21 pairing occurs on many circulating leukocytes (for example lymphocytes, monocytes, eosinophils and basophils) although it is absent or only present at low levels on circulating neutrophils. xcex14xcex21 binds to an adhesion molecule (Vascular Cell Adhesion Molecule-1 also known as VCAM-1) frequently up-regulated on endothelial cells at sites of inflammation [Osborne, L., Cell, 62, 3, (1990)]. The molecule has also been shown to bind to at least three sites in the matrix molecule fibronectin [Humphries, M. J. et al, Ciba Foundation Symposium, 189, 177, (1995)]. Based on data obtained with monoclonal antibodies in animal models it is believed that the interaction between xcex14xcex21 and ligands on other cells and the extracellular matrix plays an important role in leukocyte migration and activation [Yednock, T. A. et al, Nature, 356, 63, (1992); Podolsky, D. K. et al, J. Clin. Invest. 92, 372, (1993); Abraham, W. M. et al, J. Clin. Invest. 93, 776, (1994)].
The integrin generated by the pairing of xcex14 and xcex27 has been termed LPAM-1 [Holzmann, B. and Weissman, I. L., EMBO J. 8, 1735, (1989)]. The xcex14xcex27 pairing is expressed on certain sub-populations of T and B lymphocytes and on eosinophils [Erle, D. J. et al, J. Immunol. 153, 517 (1994)]. Like xcex14xcex21, xcex14xcex27 binds to VCAM-1 and fibronectin. In addition, xcex14xcex27 binds to an adhesion molecule believed to be involved in the homing of leukocytes to mucosal tissue termed MAdCAM-1 [Berlin, C. et al, Cell, 74, 185, (1993)]. The interaction between xcex14xcex27 and MAdCAM-1 may also be important sites of inflammation outside of mucosal tissue [Yang, X. -D. et al, PNAS, 91, 12604, (1994)].
Regions of the peptide sequence recognized by xcex14xcex21 and xcex14xcex27 when they bind to their ligands have been identified. xcex14xcex21 seems to recognise LDV, IDA or REDV peptide sequences in fibronectin and a QIDSP sequence in VCAM-1 [Humphries, M. J. et al, ibid] whilst xcex14xcex27 recognises a LDT sequence in MAdCAM-1 [Birskin, M. J. et al, J. Immunol. 156, 719, (1996)]. There have been several reports of inhibitors of these interactions being designed from modifications of these short peptide sequences [Cardarelli, P. M. et al, J. Biol. Chem., 269, 18668, (1994); Shorff, H. N. et al, Biorganic Med. Chem. Lett., 6, 2495, (1996); Vanderslice, P. et al, J. Immunol., 158, 1710, (1997)]. It has also been reported that a short peptide sequence derived from the xcex14xcex21 binding site in fibronectin can inhibit a contact hypersensitivity reaction in a trinitrochlorobenzene sensitised mouse [Ferguson, T. A., et al, PNAS, 88, 8072, (1991)].
Since the alpha 4 subgroup of integrins are predominantly expressed on leukocytes their inhibition can be expected to be beneficial in a number of immune or inflammatory disease states. However, because of the ubiquitous distribution and wide range of functions performed by other members of the integrin family it is important to be able to identify selective inhibitors of the alpha 4 subgroup.
We have now found a group of compounds which are potent and selective inhibitors of xcex14 integrins. Members of the group are able to inhibit (x4 integrins such as xcex14xcex21 and/or xcex14xcex27 at concentrations at which they generally have no or minimal inhibitory action on a integrins of other subgroups. These compounds possess the additional advantage of good pharmacokinetic properties, especially low plasma clearance.
Thus according to one aspect of the invention we provide a compound of formula (1) 
wherein
R1 is a group Ar1Ar2Alk- in which:
Ar1 is an optionally substituted aromatic or heteroaromatic group;
Ar2 is an optionally substituted phenylene or nitrogen-containing six-membered heteroarylene group; and Alk is a chain
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R)xe2x80x94, 
in which R is a carboxylic acid (xe2x80x94CO2H) or a derivative or biostere thereof;
R2 is a hydrogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl group;
L1 is a covalent bond or a linker atom or group;
n is zero or the integer 1;
Alk1 is an optionally substituted aliphatic chain;
R3 is a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted heteroaliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocycloaliphatic, polycycloaliphatic, heteropolycycloaliphatic, aromatic or heteroaromatic group:
and the salts, solvates, hydrates and N-oxides thereof.
It will be appreciated that compounds of formula (1) may have one or more chiral centres, and exist as enantiomers or diastereomers. The invention is to be understood to extend to all such enantiomers, diastereomers and mixtures thereof, including racemates. Formula (1) and the formulae hereinafter are intended to represent all individual isomers and mixtures thereof, unless stated or shown otherwise. In addition, compounds of formula (1) may exist as tautomers, for example keto (CH2Cxe2x95x90O)-enol (CHxe2x95x90CHOH) tautomers. Formula (1) and the formulae hereinafter are intended to represent all individual tautomers and mixtures thereof, unless stated otherwise.
Optionally substituted aromatic groups represented by Ar1 when present in the group R1 include for example optionally substituted monocyclic or bicyclic fused ring C6-12 aromatic groups, such as phenyl, 1- or 2-naphthyl, 1- or 2-tetrahydronaphthyl, indanyl or indenyl groups.
Optionally substituted heteroaromatic groups represented by the group Ar1 when present in the group R1 include for example optionally substituted C1-9 heteroaromatic groups containing for example one, two, three or four heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms. In general, the heteroaromatic groups may be for example monocyclic or bicyclic fused ring heteroaromatic groups. Monocyclic heteroaromatic groups include for example five- or six-membered heteroaromatic groups containing one, two, three or four heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms. Bicyclic heteroaromatic groups include for example eight- to thirteen-membered fused-ring heteroaromatic groups containing one, two or more heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms.
Particular examples of heteroaromatic groups of these types include pyrrolyl, furyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, N-C1-6alkylimidazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazole, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4-triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl, benzofuryl, isobenzofuryl, [2,3-dihydro]benzofuryl, [2,3-dihydro]benzothienyl, benzothienyl, benzotriazolyl, indolyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, indazolinyl, benzimidazolyl, imidazo[1,2-a]pyridyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzoisoxazolyl, benzopyranyl, [3,4-dihydro]benzopyranyl, benzofurazonyl, quinazolinyl, purinyl, quinoxalinyl, naphthyridinyl, especially 2,6-naphthyridinyl, pyrido[3,4-b]pyridyl, phthalazinyl, pyrido[3,2-b]pyridyl, pyrido[4,3-b]-pyridyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrazolyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, and imidyl, e.g. succinimidyl, phthalimidyl, or naphthalimidyl such as 1,8-naphthalimidyl.
Each aromatic or heteroaromatic group represented by the group Ar1 may be optionally substituted on any available carbon or, when present, nitrogen atom. One, two, three or more of the same or different substituents may be present and each substituent may be selected for example from an atom or group -L2(Alk2)tL3(R4)u in which L2 and L3 which may be the same or different, is each a covalent bond or a linker atom or group, t is zero or the integer 1, u is an integer 1, 2 or 3, Alk2 is an aliphatic or heteroaliphatic chain and R4 is a hydrogen or halogen atom or a group selected from optionally substituted C1-6 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl, -Het, [where Het is an optionally substituted monocyclic C5-7 carbocyclic group optionally containing one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 atoms or xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94 (where R5 is a hydrogen atom or an optionally substitued C1-6 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl group), xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94 groups], xe2x80x94OR5 xe2x80x94SR5, xe2x80x94NR5R6 [where R6 is as just defined for R5 and may be the same or different], xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2R5, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94SOR5, xe2x80x94SO2R5, xe2x80x94SO3R5, xe2x80x94OCO2R5, xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94OCONR5R6, xe2x80x94CSNR5R6, xe2x80x94COR5, xe2x80x94OCOR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)COR6, xe2x80x94N(R5)CSR6, xe2x80x94SO2N(R5)(R6), xe2x80x94N(R5)SO2R6, xe2x80x94CON(R5)SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R5)CON(R6)(R7) [where R7 is a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted C1-6 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl group], xe2x80x94N(R5)CSN(R6)(R7) or xe2x80x94N(R5)SO2N(R6)(R7), provided that when t is zero and each of L2 and L3 is a covalent bond then u is the integer 1 and R4 is other than a hydrogen atom
When L2 and/or L3 is present in these substituents as a linker atom or group it may be any divalent linking atom or group. Particular examples include xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 atoms or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R8)xe2x80x94 [where R8 is a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted C1-6 alkyl group], xe2x80x94CON(R8)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R8)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSN(R8)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R8)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R8)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R8)CSxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2N(R8)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R8)S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R8)CON(R8)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R8)CSN(R8)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(R8)SO2N(R8)xe2x80x94 groups. Where the linker group contains two R8 substituents, these may be the same or different.
When R4, R5, R6, R7 and/or R8 is present as a C1-6 alkyl group it may be a straight or branched C1-6 alkyl group, e.g. a C1-4 alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, i-propyl or t-butyl group. C3-8 cycloalkyl groups represented by R4, R5, R6, R7 and/or R8 include C3-6 cycloalkyl groups e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl groups. Optional substituents which may be present on such groups include for example one, two or three substituents which may be the same or different selected from halogen atoms, for example fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms, hydroxy or C1-6 alkoxy e.g. methoxy or ethoxy groups or optionally substituted C6-12 aryl or optionally substituted C1-9 heteroaryl. Optionally substituted aryl and heteroaryl groups include those groups just described for the group Ar1.
When the groups R5 and R6 or R6 and R7 are both C1-6 alkyl groups these groups may be joined, together with the N atom to which they are attached, to form a heterocyclic ring. Such heterocyclic rings may be optionally interrupted by a further heteroatom selected from xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94. Particular examples of such heterocyclic rings include piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl and piperazinyl rings.
When Alk2 is present as an aliphatic or heteroaliphatic chain it may be for example any divalent chain corresponding to the below-mentioned aliphatic or heteroaliphatic group described for Alk1 or R3 respectively.
Halogen atoms represented by R4 in the optional Ar1 substituents include fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine atoms.
Examples of the substituents represented by -L2(Alk2)tL3(R4)u when present in Ar1 groups in compounds of the invention include atoms or groups -L2Alk2L3R4, -L2Alk2R4, -L2R4 and -Alk2R4 wherein L2, Alk2, L3 and R4 are as defined above. Particular examples of such substituents include -L2CH2L3R4, -L2CH(CH3)L3R4, -L2CH(CH2)3L3R4, -L2CH2R4, -L2CH(CH3)R4, -L2(CH2)2R4, xe2x80x94CH2R4, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)R4, xe2x80x94(CH2)2R4 and -R4 groups.
Thus Ar1 in compounds of the invention may be optionally substituted for example by one, two, three or more halogen atoms, e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms, and/or C1-6alkyl, e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl or t-butyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, e.g. cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, C1-6 hydroxyalkyl, e.g. hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl or xe2x80x94C(OH)(CF3)2, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyrazolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolidinyl, carboxy C1-6 alkyl, e.g. carboxyethyl, C1-6 alkylthio e.g. methylthio or ethylthio, carboxyC1-6 alkylthio, e.g. carboxymethylthio, 2-carboxyethylthio or 3-carboxypropylthio, C1-6alkoxy, e.g. methcxy or ethoxy, hydroxy C1-6 alkoxy, e.g. 2-hydroxyethoxy, haloC1-6 alkyl, e.g. xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CHF2, xe2x80x94CH2F, haloC1-6alkoxy, e.g. xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94OCHF2, xe2x80x94OCH2F, C1-6alkylamino, e.g. methylamino or ethylamino, amino (xe2x80x94NH2), aminoC1-6alkyl, e.g. aminomethyl or aminoethyl, C1-6dialkylamino, e.g. dimethylamino or diethylamino, C1-6alkylaminoC1-6alkyl, e.g. ethylaminoethyl, C1-6 dialkylaminoC1-6alkyl, e.g. diethylaminoethyl, aminoC1-6alkylamino e.g. aminoethylamino, aminoC1-6alkoxy, e.g. aminoethoxy, hydroxyC1-6alkylamino e.g. hydroxyethylamino or hydroxyropylamino, C1-6alkylaminoC1-6alkoxy, e.g. methylaminoethoxy, C1-6dialkylaminoC1-6alkoxy, e.g. dimethylaminoethoxy, diethylaminoethoxy, diisopropylaminoethoxy, or dimethylaminopropoxy, nitro, cyano, amidino, hydroxyl (xe2x80x94OH), formyl [HC(O)xe2x80x94], carboxyl (xe2x80x94CO2H), xe2x80x94CO2Alk3 [where Alk3 is as defined below for Alk7], C1-6 alkanoyl e.g. acetyl, thiol (xe2x80x94SH), thioC1-6alkyl, e.g. thiomethyl or thioethyl, sulphonyl (xe2x80x94SO3H), xe2x80x94SO3Alk3, C1-6alkylsulphinyl e.g. methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl or propylsulphinyl, C1-6alkylsulphonyl, e.g. methylsulphonyl, aminosulphonyl (xe2x80x94SO2NH2), C1-6 alkylaminosulphonyl, e.g. methylaminosulphonyl or ethylaminosulphonyl, C1-6dialkylaminosulphonyl, e.g. dimethylaminosulphonyl or diethylaminosulphonyl, phenylaminosulphonyl, carboxamido (xe2x80x94CONH2), C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. methylaminocarbonyl or ethylaminocarbonyl, C1-6dialkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. dimethylaminocarbonyl or diethylaminocarbonyl, aminoC1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. aminoethylaminocarbonyl, C1-6dialkylaminoC1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. diethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino, e.g. methylaminocarbonylamino or ethylaminocarbonylamino, C1-6dialkylaminocarbonylamino, e.g. dimethylaminocarbonylamino or diethylaminocarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminocarbonylC1-6alkylamino, e.g. methylaminocarbonylmethylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminothiocarbonylamino, e.g. methylaminothiocarbonylamino or ethylaminothiocarbonylamino, C1-6dialkylaminothiocarbonylamino, e.g. dimethylaminothiocarbonylamino or diethylaminothiocarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminothiocarbonylC1-6alkylamino, e.g. ethylaminothiocarbonylmethylamino, C1-6alkylsulphonylamino, e.g. methylsulphonylamino or ethylsulphonylamino, C1-6dialkylsulphonylamino, e.g. dimethylsulphonylamino or diethylsulphonylamino, aminosulphonylamino (xe2x80x94NHSO2NH2), C1-6alkylaminosulphonylamino, e.g. methylaminosulphonylamino or ethylaminosulphonylamino, C1-6dialkylaminosulphonylamino, e.g. dimethylaminosulphonylamino or diethylaminosulphonylamino, C1-6alkanoylamino, e.g. acetylamino, aminoC1-6alkanoylamino e.g. aminoacetylamino, C1-6dialkylaminoC1-6alkanoylamino, e.g. dimethylaminoacetylamino, C1-6alkanoylaminoC1-6alkyl, e.g. acetylaminomethyl, C1-6alkanoylaminoC1-6alkylamino, e.g. acetamidoethylamino, C1-6alkoxycarbonylamino, e.g. methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino or t-butoxycarbonylamino groups.
Where desired, two -L2(Alk2)tL3(R4)u substituents may be linked together to form a cyclic group such as a cyclic ether, e.g. a C1-6alkylenedioxy group such as methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy.
Optionally substituted nitrogen-containing six-membered heteroarylene groups represented by Ar2 when present as part of the group R1 include optionally substituted pyridiyl, pyrimidindiyl, pyridazindiyl, pyrazindiyl and triazindiyl e.g. 1,2,4-triazindiyl groups. Each group may be attached to the remainder of the molecule through any available ring carbon atoms.
The phenylene and nitrogen-containing heteroarylene groups represented by Ar2 may be optionally substituted by one or two substituents selected from the atoms or groups -L3(Alk2)tL3(R4)u described herein. Where two of these atoms or groups are present they may be the same or different.
When the group R is present in R1 in compounds of the invention as a derivative of a carboxylic acid it may be for example a carboxylic acid ester or amide. Particular esters and amides include xe2x80x94CO2Alk7 and xe2x80x94CONR5R6 groups as defined herein. When R is a biostere of a carboxylic acid it may be for example a tetrazole or other acid such as phosphonic acid, phosphinic acid, sulphonic acid, sulphinic acid or boronic acid or an acylsulphonamide group.
Ester (xe2x80x94CO2Alk7) and amide (xe2x80x94CONR5R6) derivatives of the carboxylic acid group (xe2x80x94CO2H) in compounds of formula (1) may advantageously be used as prodrugs of the active compound. Such prodrugs are compounds which undergo biotransformation to the corresponding carboxylic acid prior to exhibiting their pharmacological effects and the invention particularly extends to prodrugs of the acids of formula (1). Such prodrugs are well known in the art, see for example International Patent Application No. WO00/23419, Bodor, N. (Alfred Benzon Symposium, 1982, 17, 156-177), Singh, G. et al (J. Sci. Ind. Res., 1996, 55, 497-510) and Bundgaard, H., (Design of Prodrugs, 1985, Elsevier, Amsterdam).
Esterified carboxyl groups represented by the group xe2x80x94CO2Alk7 include those wherein Alk7 is a straight or branched optionally substituted C1-8alkyl group such as a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl or t-butyl group; an optionally substituted C2-8alkenyl group such as a propenyl e.g 2-propenyl or butenyl e.g. 2-butenyl or 3-butenyl group; an optionally substituted C2-8alkynyl group such as a ethynyl, propynyl e.g. 2-propynyl or butynyl e.g. 2-butynyl or 3-butynyl group, an optionally substituted C3-8cycloalkl group as a cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl group; an optionally substituted C3-8cycloalkylC1-8alkyl group such as a cyclopentymethyl, cyclohexlmethyl or cyclohexylethyl group; an optionally substituted C3-8heterocycloalkylC1-6alkyl group such as a morpholinyl-N-ethyl, thiomorpholinyl-N-methyl, pyrrolidinyl-N-ethyl, pyrrolidinyl-N-propyl, piperidinyl-N-ethyl, pyrazolindinyl-N-methyl or piperazinyl-N-ethyl group; an optionally substituted C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl group such as methyloxyethyl group; an optionally substituted C1-6alkylthioC1-6alkyl group such as an ethylthioethyl group; an optionally substituted C1-6alkylsulfinylC1-6alkyl group such as an methylsulfinylethyl group; an optionally substituted C1-6alkylsulfonylC1-6alkyl group such as am methylsulfinylethyl group; an optionally substituted C3-8cycloalkyloxyC1-6alkyl group such as a cyclohexyloxymethyl group; an optionally substituted C3-8cycloalkylthioC1-6alkyl group as a cyclopentylthiomethyl group; an optionally substituted C3-8cycloalkylsulfinylC1-6alkyl group such as a cyclopentylsulfinylmethyl group; an optionally substituted C3-8cycloalkylsulfonylC1-6alkyl group such as a cyclopentylsulfonylmethyl group; an optionally substituted C1-6alkyloxcarbonylC1-6alkyl group such as a isobutoxycarbonylpropyl group; an optionally substituted C1-6alkyloxycarbonylC2-6alkenyl group such as isobutoxycarbonypentenyl group; an optionally substituted C1-6alkyloxycarbonyloxyC1-6group such as an isopropoxycarbonyloxyethyl e.g. a 1-(isopropoxycarbonyloxy)-ethyl, 2-(isopropoxycarbonyloxy)ethyl or ethyloxycarbonymethyl group; an optionally substituted C1-6alkyloxycarbonyloxyC2-6alkenyl group such as a isopropoxycarbonyloxybutenyl group, an optionally substituted C3-8cycloalkyloxycarbonyloxyC1-6alkyl group such as a cyclohexyloxycarbonyloxyethyl, e.g. a 2-(cyclohexloxycarbonyloxy)ethyl group, an optionally substituted N-di-C1-8alkylaminoC1-8alkyl group such as a N-dimethylaminoethyl or N-diethylaminoethyl group; an optionally substituted N-C6-12aryl-N-C1-6alkylaminoC1-6alkylcarbamoylC1-8alkyl group such as a N-diethylcarbamoylmethyl group; an optionally substituted C6-10arylC1-6alkyl group such as an optionally substituted benzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, 1-naphthylmethyl or 2-naphthylmethyl group; a C6-10aryl group such as an optionally substituted phenyl, 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl group; a C6-10aryloxyC1-8alkyl group such as an optionally substituted phenyloxymethyl, phenyloxyethyl, 1-naphthyloxymethyl, or 2-naphthyloxymethyl group; a C6-12arylthioC1-8alkyl group such as an optionally substituted phenylthioethyl group; a C6-12arysulfinylC1-8alkyl group such as an optionally substituted phenylthioethyl group; an optionally substituted C1-8alkanoyloxyC1-8alkyl group such as a acetoxymethyl, ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl, pivaloyloxymethyl, propionloxyethyl or proppionyloxypropyl group; an optionally substituted C4-8imidoC1-8alkyl group such as a succinimidomethyl or phthalamidoethyl group; a C6-12aroyloxyC1-8alkyl group such as an optionally substituted benzoyloxyethyl or benzoyloxypropyl group or a triglyceride such as a 2-substituted triglyceride e.g. a 1,3-di-C1-8alkylglycerol-2-yl group such as a 1,3-diheptylglycerol-2-yl group. Optional custituents present on the Alk7 group include R13a substituents described above.
It will be appreciated that in the forgoing list of Alk7 groups the point of attachment to the remainder of the compound of formula (1) is via the last described part of the Alk7 group. Thus, for example a methoxyethyl group would be attached by the ethyl group, whilst a morpholinyl-N-ethyl group would be attached via the N-ethyl group.
It will be further appreciated that in the forgoing list of Alk7 groups, where not specifically mentioned, alkyl groups may be replaced by alkenyl or alkynyl groups where such groups are as previously defined for Alk1. Additionally these alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl groups may optionally be interrupted by one, two or three linker atoms or groups where such linker atoms and groups are as previously defined for L2.
When the group R2 is present in compounds of the invention as a C1-6alkyl group it may be for example a straight or branched C1-6alkyl group, e.g. a C1-4alkyl group such as a methyl or ethyl group.
The linker atom or group represented by L1 in compounds of formula (1) may be any linker atom or group as described above for the linker atom or group L2 or may represent a covalent bond.
When the group Alk1 is present in compounds of formula (1) as an optionally substituted aliphatic chain it may be an optionally substituted C1-10 aliphatic chain. Particular examples include optionally substituted straight or branched chain C1-6 alkylene, C2-6 alkenylene, or C2-6 alkynylene chains.
Particular examples of aliphatic chains represented by Alk1 include optionally substituted xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)3CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)(CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(CH3)2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(CH3)2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)(CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2C(CH3)2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)4CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)5CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHCHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHCHCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CHCHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHCHCH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CHCHCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)2CHCHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CCCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CCCH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CCCH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2CCHxe2x80x94 groups.
Heteroaliphatic groups represented by the group R3 in the compounds of formula (1) include the aliphatic chains just described for Alk1 but with each containing a terminal hydrogen atom and additionally containing one, two, three or four heteroatoms or heteroatom-containing groups. Particular heteroatoms or groups include atoms or groups L4 where L4 is as defined above for L2 when L2 is a linker atom or group. Each L4 atom or group may interrupt the aliphatic group, or may be positioned at its terminal carbon atom to connect the group to an adjoining atom or group. Particular examples include optionally substituted -L4CH3, xe2x80x94CH2L4CH3, -L4CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH2L4CH2CH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)2L4CH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)3L4CH3, -L4(CH2)2CH3 and xe2x80x94(CH2)2L4CH2CH3 groups.
The optional substituents which may be present on aliphatic or heteroaliphatic chains represented by Alk1 and R3 respectively include one, two, three or more substituents where each substituent may be the same or different and is selected from halogen atoms, e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms, or xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2R9 [where R9 is an optionally substituted straight or branched C1-6alkyl group as defined above for R4], xe2x80x94CONHR9, xe2x80x94CON(R9)2, xe2x80x94COR9, C1-6alkoxy, e.g. methoxy or ethoxy, thiol, xe2x80x94S(O)R9, xe2x80x94S(O)2R9, C1-6alkylthio e.g. methylthio or ethylthio, amino or substituted amino groups or optionally substituted C6-12aryl e.g. phenyl or C1-9heteroaryl e.g. pyridyl. Substituted amino groups include xe2x80x94NHR9 and xe2x80x94N(R9)2 groups . Where two R9 groups are present in any of the above substituents these may be the same or different.
Optionally substituted cycloaliphatic groups represented by the group R3 in compounds of the invention include optionally substituted C3-10 cycloaliphatic groups. Particular examples include optionally substituted C3-10 cycloalkyl, e.g. C3-7 cycloalkyl or C3-10 cycloalkenyl, e.g C3-7 cycloalkenyl groups.
Optionally substituted heterocycloaliphatic groups represented by the group R3 include optionally substituted C3-10heterocycloaliphatic groups. Particular examples include optionally substituted C3-10heterocycloalkyl, e.g. C3-7 heterocycloalkyl, or C3-10heterocycloalkenyl, e.g. C3-7 hetercycloalkenyl groups, each of said groups containing one, two, three or four heteroatoms or heteroatom-containing groups L4 as defined above.
Optionally substituted polycycloaliphatic groups represented by the group R3 include optionally substitued C7-10 bi- or tricycloalkyl or C7-10bi- or tricycloalkenyl groups. Optionally substituted heteropolycycloaliphatic groups represented by the group R3 include the optionally substituted polycycloalkyl groups just described, but with each group additionally containing one, two, three or four L4 atoms or groups.
Particular examples of cycloaliphatic, polycycloaliphatic, heterocycloaliphatic and heteropolycycloaliphatic groups represented by the group R3 include optionally substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, 2-cyclobuten-1-yl, 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 3-cyclopenten-1-yl, adamantyl, norbornyl, norbornenyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, pyrroline, e.g. 2- or 3-pyrrolinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolidinone, oxazolidinyl, oxazolidinone, dioxolanyl, e.g. 1,3-dioxolanyl, imidazolinyl, e.g. 2-imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, e.g. 2-pyrazolinyl, pyrazolidinyl, thiazolinyl, thiazolidinyl, pyranyl, e.g. 2- or 4-pyranyl, piperidinyl, homopiperidinyl, heptamethyleneiminyl, piperidinone, 1,4-dioxanyl, morpholinyl, morpholinone, 1,4-dithianyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, homopiperazinyl, 1,3,5-trithianyl, oxazinyl, e.g. 2H-1,3-, 6H-1,3-, 6H-1,2-, 2H-1,2- or 4H-1,4- oxazinyl, 1,2,5-oxathiazinyl, isoxazinyl, e.g. o- or p-isoxazinyl, oxathiazinyl, e.g. 1,2,5 or 1,2,6-oxathiazinyl, or 1,3,5,-oxadiazinyl groups.
The optional substituents which may be present on the cycloaliphatic, polycycloaliphatic, heterocycloaliphatic or heterpolyocycloaliphatic groups represented by the group R3 include one, two, three or more substituents each selected from halogen atoms, e.g. fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms, or C1-6alkyl, e.g. methyl or ethyl, haloC1-6alkyl, e.g. halomethyl or haloethyl such as difluoromethyl or trifluoromethyl, optionally substituted by hydroxyl, e.g. xe2x80x94C(OH)(CF3)2, C1-6alkoxy, e.g. methoxy or ethoxy, haloC1-6alkoxy, e.g. halomethoxy or haloethoxy such as difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy, xe2x80x94C1-6alkoxyC1-6alkyl e.g. methoxyethyl-, C1-6alkylthio e.g. methylthio or ethylthio, or -(Alk4)vR10 groups in which Alk4 is a straight or branched C1-3alkylene chain, v is zero or an integer 1 and R10 is a xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94N(R11)2 (in which R11 is an atom or group as defined herein for R8) xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2R11, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R11)2, xe2x80x94CSN(R11)2, xe2x80x94COR11, xe2x80x94CSN(R11)2, xe2x80x94N(R11)COR11, xe2x80x94N(R11)CSR11, xe2x80x94SO2N(R11)2, xe2x80x94N(R11)SO2R11, xe2x80x94N(R11)CON(R11)2, xe2x80x94N(R11)CSN(R11), N(R11)SO2N(R11)2, xe2x80x94SOR11, xe2x80x94SO2R11, xe2x80x94SO3R11 or an optionally substituted aromatic or heteroaromatic group. Where two R11 atoms or groups are present in these substituents these may be the same or different.
Particular examples of Alk4 chains include xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 chains.
Additionally, when the group R3 is a heterocycloaliphatic group containing one or more nitrogen atoms each nitrogen atom may be optionally substituted by a group -(L5)p(Alk5)qR12 in which L5 is xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CON(R11)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CSN(R11)xe2x80x94 or SO2N(R11)xe2x80x94; p is zero or an integer 1; Alk5 is an optionally substituted aliphatic or heteroaliphatic chain; q is zero or the integer 1; and R12 is a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted cycloaliphatic, heterocycloaliphatic, polycycloaliphatic, heteropolycycloaliphatic, aromatic or heteroaromatic group.
Optionally substituted aliphatic or heteroaliphatic chains represented by Alk5 include those optionally substituted chains described above for Alk1 and R3 respectively.
Cycloaliphatic, heterocycloaliphatic, polycycloaliphatic or polyheterocycloaliphatic groups represented by R12 include those groups just described for the group R3. Optional substituents which may be present on these groups include those described above in relation to Alk1 and R3 aliphatic and heteroaliphatic chains.
Aromatic and heteroaromatic groups represented by R10 and R12 include those groups described hereinbefore for the group Ar1. Optional substituents which may be present on these groups include those described in relation to R3 aromatic and heteroaromatic groups.
When the group R3 is an optionally substituted aromatic or heteroaromatic group it may be for example an aromatic or heteroaromatic group as described herein for the group Ar1.
Optional substituents which may be present on the aromatic or heteroaromatic groups represented by the group R3 include one, two, three or more substituents, each selected from an atom or group R13 in which R13 is xe2x80x94R13a or -Alk6(R13a)m, where R13a is a halogen atom, or an amino (xe2x80x94NH2), substituted amino, nitro, cyano, amidino, hydroxyl (xe2x80x94OH), substituted hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl (xe2x80x94CO2H), esterified carboxyl, thiol (xe2x80x94SH), substituted thiol, xe2x80x94COR14 [where R14 is an -Alk6(R13a)m, aryl or heteroaryl group], xe2x80x94CSR14, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94SOR14, xe2x80x94SO2R14, xe2x80x94SO3R14, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94SO2NHR14 SO2N(R14)2, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CSNH2, xe2x80x94CONHR14, xe2x80x94CSNHR14, xe2x80x94CON[R14]2, xe2x80x94CSN(R14)2, xe2x80x94N(R11)SO2R14, xe2x80x94N(SO2R14)2, xe2x80x94NH(R11)SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R11)SO2NHR14, xe2x80x94N(R11)SO2N(R14)2, xe2x80x94N(R11)COR14, xe2x80x94N(R11)CONH2, xe2x80x94N(R11)CONHR14, xe2x80x94N(R11)CON(R14)2, xe2x80x94N(R11)CSNH2, xe2x80x94N(R11)CSNHR14, xe2x80x94N(R11)CSN(R14)2, xe2x80x94N(R11)CSR14, xe2x80x94N(R11)C(O)OR14, xe2x80x94SO2NHet1 [where xe2x80x94NHet1 is an optionally substituted C5-7cyclicamino group optionally containing one or more other xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 atoms or xe2x80x94N(R11)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94, S(O) or xe2x80x94S(O)2 groups], xe2x80x94CONHet1, xe2x80x94CSNHet1, xe2x80x94N(R11)SO2NHet1, xe2x80x94N(R11)CONHet1, xe2x80x94N(R11)CSNHet1, xe2x80x94SO2N(R11)Het2 [where Het2 is an optionally substituted monocyclic C5-7carbocyclic group optionally containing one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 atoms or xe2x80x94N(R11)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94 groups], -Het2, xe2x80x94CON(R11)Het2, xe2x80x94CSN(R11)Het2, xe2x80x94N(R11)CON(R11)Het2, xe2x80x94N(R11)CSN(R11)Het2, cycloaliphatic, heterocycloaliphatic, aryl or heteroaryl group; Alk6 is a straight or branched C1-6alkylene, C2-6alkenylene or C2-6alkynylene chain, optionally interrupted by one, two or three xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 atoms or xe2x80x94S(O)n [where n is an integer 1 or 2] or xe2x80x94N(R15)xe2x80x94 groups [where R15 is a hydrogen atom or C1-6alkyl, e.g. methyl or ethyl group]; and m is zero or an integer 1, 2 or 3. It will be appreciated that when two R11 or R14 groups are present in one of the above substituents, the R11 or R14 groups may be the same or different.
When in the group -Alk6(R13a)m m is an integer 1, 2 or 3, it is to be understood that the substituent or substituents R13a may be present on any suitable carbon atom in -Alk6. Where more than one R13a substituent is present these may be the same or different and may be present on the same or different atom in -Alk6. Clearly, when m is zero and no substituent R13a is present the alkylene, alkenylene or alkynylene chain represented by Alk6 becomes an alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group.
When R13a is a substituted amino group it may be for example a group xe2x80x94NHR14 [where R14 is as defined above] or a group xe2x80x94N(R14)2 wherein each R14 group is the same or different.
When R13a is a halogen atom it may be for example a fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine atom.
When R13a is a substituted hydroxyl or substituted thiol group it may be for example a group xe2x80x94OR14 or a xe2x80x94SR14 or xe2x80x94SC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2 group respectively.
Esterified carboxyl groups represented by the group R13a include groups of formula xe2x80x94CO2Alk7 wherein Alk7 is a group as defined hereinbefore.
When Alk6 is present in or as a substituent it may be for example a methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, i-propylene, n-butylene, i-butylene, s-butylene, t-butylene, ethenylene, 2-propenylene, 2-butenylene, 3-butenylene, ethynylene, 2-propynylene, 2-butynylene or 3-butynylene chain, optionally interrupted by one, two, or three xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, atoms or xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R15)xe2x80x94 groups.
Cycloaliphatic or heterocycloaliphatic groups represented by the groups R13a or R14 include those optionally substituted C3-10cycloaliphatic or C3-10 heterocycloaliphatic groups described above for R3.
Aryl or heteroaryl groups represented by the groups R13a or R14 include mono- or bicyclic optionally substituted C6-12 aromatic or C1-9 heteroaromatic groups as described above for the group Ar1. The aromatic and heteroaromatic groups may be attached to the remainder of the compound of formula (1) by any carbon or hetero e.g. nitrogen atom as appropriate.
When xe2x80x94NHet1 or -Het2 forms part of a substituent R13 each may be for example an optionally substituted pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolidinyl, piperazinyl, imidazolidinyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperidinyl, oxazolidinyl or thiazolidinyl group. Additionally Het2 may represent for example, an optionally substituted cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl group. Optional substituents which may be present on xe2x80x94NHet1 or -Het2 include those substituents described above in relation to R3 heterocycloaliphatic groups.
Particularly useful atoms or groups represented by R13 include fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms, or C1-6alkyl, e.g. methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl or t-butyl, optionally substituted phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, furyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, dioxolanyl, dioxanyl, piperidinyl, oxazolidinyl, thiazolidinyl or imidazolidinyl, C1-6hydroxyalkyl, e.g. hydroxymethyl or hydroxyethyl, carboxyC1-6alkyl, e.g. carboxyethyl, C1-6alkylthio e.g. methylthio or ethylthio, carboxyC1-6alkylthio, e.g. carboxymethylthio, 2-carboxyethylthio or 3-carboxypropylthio, C1-6alkoxy, e.g. methoxy or ethoxy, hydroxyC1-6alkoxy, e.g. 2-hydroxyethoxy, optionally substituted phenoxy, pyridyloxy, thiazolyoxy, phenylthio or pyridylthio, C4-7cycloalkyl, e.g. cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, C5-7cycloalkoxy, e.g. cyclopentyloxy, haloC1-6alkyl, e.g. trifluoromethyl, haloC1-6alkoxy, e.g. trifluoromethoxy, C1-6alkylamino, e.g. methylamino, ethylamino or propylamino, amino (xe2x80x94NH2), aminoC1-6alkyl, e.g. aminomethyl or aminoethyl, C1-6dialkylamino, e.g. dimethylamino or diethylamino, aminoC1-6alkylamino e.g. aminoethylamino or aminopropylamino, optionally substituted Het1NC1-6alkylamino e.g. morpholinopropylamino, C1-6alkylaminoC1-6alkyl, e.g. ethylaminoethyl, C1-6dialkyl-aminoC1-6alkyl, e.g. diethylaminoethyl, aminoC1-6alkoxy, e.g. aminoethoxy, C1-6alkylaminoC1-6alkoxy, e.g. methylaminoethoxy, C1-6dialkylaminoC1-6alkoxy, e.g. dimethylaminoethoxy, diethylaminoethoxy, diisopropylaminoethoxy, or dimethylaminopropoxy, hydroxyC1-6alkylamino, e.g. hydroxyethylamino, hydroxypropylamino, or hydroxybutylamino, imido, such as phthalimido or naphthalimido, e.g. 1,8-naphthalimido, nitro, cyano, amidino, hydroxyl (xe2x80x94OH), formyl [HC(O)xe2x80x94], carboxyl (xe2x80x94CO2H), xe2x80x94CO2Alk7 [where Alk7 is as defined above], C1-6 alkanoyl e.g. acetyl, propyryl or butyryl, optionally substituted benzoyl, thiol (xe2x80x94SH), thioC1-6alkyl, e.g. thiomethyl or thioethyl, xe2x80x94SC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, sulphonyl (xe2x80x94SO3H), xe2x80x94SO3Alk7, C1-6alkylsulphinyl, e.g. methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl or propylsulphinyl, C1-6alkylsulphonyl, e.g. methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, or propylsulphonyl, optionally substituted C6-10arylaminosulphonyl, e.g. phenylsulphonyl or dichlorophenylsulphonyl, aminosulphonyl (xe2x80x94SO2NH2), C1-6alkylaminosulphonyl, e.g. methylaminosulphonyl, ethylaminosulphonyl or propylamiosulphonyl, C1-6dialkylaminosulphonyl, e.g. dimethylaminosulphonyl or diethylaminosulphonyl, optionally substituted phenylaminosulphonyl, carboxamido (xe2x80x94CONH2), C1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl or propylaminocarbonyl, C1-6dialkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. dimethylaminocarbonyl or diethylaminocarbonyl, aminoC1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. aminoethylaminocarbonyl, C1-6alkylaminoC1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. methylaminoethylaminocarbonyl, C1-6dialkylaminoC1-6alkylaminocarbonyl, e.g. diethylaminoethylaminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminocarbonylamino, e.g. methylaminocarbonylamino or ethylaminocarbonylamino, C1-6dialkylaminocarbonylamino, e.g. dimethylaminocarbonylamino or diethylaminocarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminocabonylC1-6alkylamino, e.g. methylaminocarbonylmethylamino, aminothiocarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminothiocarbonylamino, e.g. methylaminothiocarbonylamino or ethylaminothiocarbonylamino, C1-6dialkylaminothiocarbonylamino, e.g. dimethylaminothiocarbonylamino or diethylaminothiocarbonylamino, C1-6alkylaminothiocarbonylC1-6alkylamino, e.g. ethylaminothiocarbonylmethylamino, xe2x80x94CONHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, C1-6alkylsulphonylamino, e.g. methylsulphonylamino or ethylsulphonylamino, haloC1-6alkylsulphonylamino, e.g. trifluoromethylsulphonylamino, C1-6dialkylsulphonylamino, e.g. dimethylsulphonylamino or diethylsulphonylamino, optionally substituted phenylsulphonylamino, aminosulphonylamino (xe2x80x94NHSO2NH2), C1-6alkylaminosulphonylamino, e.g. methylaminosulphonylamino or ethylaminosulphonylamino, C1-6dialkylaminosulphonylamino, e.g. dimethylaminosulphonylamino or diethylaminosulphonylamino, optionally substituted morpholinesulphonylamino or morpholinesulphonylC1-6alkylamino, optionally substituted phenylaminosulphonylamino, C1-6alkanoylamino, e.g. acetylamino, aminoC1-6alkanoylamino e.g. aminoacetylamino, C1-6dialkylaminoC1-6alkanoylamino, e.g. dimethylaminoacetylamino, C1-6alkanoylaminoC1-6alkyl, e.g. acetylaminomethyl, C1-6alkanoylaminoC1-6alkylamino, e.g. acetamidoethylamino, C1-6alkoxycarbonylamino, e.g. methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino or t-butoxycarbonylamino or optionally substituted benzyloxy, benzylamino, pyridylmethoxy, thiazolylmethoxy, benzyloxycarbonylamino, benzyloxycarbonylaminoC1-6alkyl e.g. benzyloxycarbonylaminoethyl, thiobenzyl, pyridylmethylthio or thiazolylmethylthio groups.
Where desired, two R13 substituents may be linked together to form a cyclic group such as a cyclic ether, e.g. a C1-6alkylenedioxy group such as methylenedioxy or ethylenedioxy.
It will be appreciated that where two or more R13 substituents are present, these need not necessarily be the same atoms and/or groups. In general, the substituent(s) may be present at any available ring position in the aromatic or heteroaromatic group represented by R3.
The presence of certain substituents in the compounds of formula (1) may enable salts of the compounds to be formed. Suitable salts include pharmaceutically acceptable salts, for example acid addition salts derived from inorganic or organic acids, and salts derived from inorganic and organic bases.
Acid addition salts include hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, hydroiodides, alkylsulphonates, e.g. methanesulphonates, ethanesulphonates, or isothionates, arylsulphonates, e.g. p-toluenesulphonates, besylates or napsylates, phosphates, sulphates, hydrogen sulphates, acetates, trifluoroacetates, propionates, citrates, maleates, fumarates, malonates, succinates, lactates, oxalates, tartrates and benzoates.
Salts derived from inorganic or organic bases include alkali metal salts such as sodium or potassium salts, alkaline earth metal salts such as magnesium or calcium salts, and organic amine salts such as morpholine, piperidine, dimethylamine or diethylamine salts.
Particularly useful salts of compounds according to the invention include pharmaceutically acceptable salts, especially acid addition pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
In the compounds according to the invention the group R1 is preferably an Ar1Ar2Alk- group in which Ar1 is an optionally substituted phenyl, monocyclic heteroaromatic or bicyclic heteroaromatic group. Particularly useful monocyclic heteroaromatic groups are optionally substituted five- or six-membered heteroaromatic groups as described previously, especially five- or six-membered heteroaromatic groups containing one or two heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms. Nitrogen-containing groups are especially useful, particularly pyridyl or pyrimidinyl groups. Particularly useful substituents present on these Ar1 groups include halogen atoms or alkyl, haloalkyl, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94SR5, xe2x80x94NR5R6, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94CO2R5, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94SOR5, xe2x80x94SO2R5, xe2x80x94N(R5)SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2N(R5)(R6), xe2x80x94N(R5)COR6, xe2x80x94N(R5)CON(R6)(R7), xe2x80x94CONR5R6, xe2x80x94CON(R5)SO2R6 or xe2x80x94CN groups as described above in relation to the compounds of formula (1). Particularly useful bicyclic heteraromatic groups represented by Ar1 include optionally substituted ten-membered fused-ring heteroaromatic groups containing one or two heteroatoms, especially nitrogen atoms. Particular examples include optionally substituted naphthyridinyl, especially 2,6-naphthyridinyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl, especially isoquinolin-1-yl groups. Particular optional substituents include those just described for monocyclic heteroaromatic groups.
A particularly useful group of compounds according to the invention has the formula (2a): 
wherein xe2x80x94Wxe2x95x90 is =CHxe2x95x90 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90;
R16 and R17, which may be the same or different is each a hydrogen atom or an atom or group -L2(Alk2)hL3(R4)u in which L2, Alk2, t, L3, R4 and u are as defined previously;
L1, Ar2, Alk, R2, Alk1, n and R3 are as defined for formula (1);
and the salts, solvates, hydrates and N-oxides thereof.
R16 and R17 in compounds of formula (2a) is each preferably as particularly described above for compounds of formula (1), other than a hydrogen atom. Particularly useful R16 and R17 substituents include halogen atoms, especially fluorine or chlorine atoms, or methyl, halomethyl, especially xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94CHF2 or xe2x80x94CH2F, methoxy or halomethoxy, especially xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94OCHF2 or xe2x80x94OCH2F groups.
A further particularly useful group of compounds according to the invention has the formula (2b): 
wherein R16, L1, Ar2, Alk, R2, Alk1, n and R3 are as defined for formula (2a);
g is the integer 1,2,3 or 4;
and the salts, solvates, hydrates and N-oxides thereof.
Each R16 atom or group in compounds of formula (2b) may be independently selected from an atom or group -L2(Alk3)tL3(R7)u in which L2, Alk2, t, L3, R4 and u are as previously defined. Particularly useful R16 substituents when present in compounds of formula (2b) include halogen atoms, especially fluorine, chlorine or bromine atoms, or methyl, halomethyl, especially xe2x80x94CF3, methoxy or halomethoxy, especially xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94NO2, amino (xe2x80x94NH2), substituted amino (xe2x80x94NR5R6) and xe2x80x94N(R5)COCH3, especially xe2x80x94NHCOCH3 groups.
In general Alk in compounds of the invention is preferably: 
xe2x80x94CHxe2x80x94 or, especially, xe2x80x94CH2CH(R)xe2x80x94.
In general in compounds of formulae (1), (2a) and (2b) R2 is preferably a hydrogen atom.
In one preferred group of compounds of formulae (1), (2a) and (2b) R is a xe2x80x94CO2H group.
In another preferred group of compounds of formulae (1), (2a) and (2b) R is an esterified carboxyl group of formula xe2x80x94CO2Alk7. In this group of compounds Alk7 is preferably an optionally substituted C1-8alkyl group, especially a methyl, ethyl, propyl or i-propyl group, a C6-10aryl group, especially a phenyl group, an optionally substituted C6-10arylC1-6alkyl group, especially a benzyl group, a C3-8heterocycloalkylC1-6alkyl group, especially a morpholinyl-N-ethyl group or a C1-6alkyloxyC1-6alkyl group, especially a methyloxyethyl group. Especially preferred esterfied carboxyl groups include xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH2CH3 and xe2x80x94CO2CH(CH3)2 groups.
The group Ar2 in compounds of formulae (1), (2a) and (2b) is preferably an optionally substituted phenylene group. Particularly useful groups include optionally substituted 1,4-phenylene groups.
In general in compounds of formulae (1), (2a) and (2b) when n is zero or the integer 1 the group R3 may especially be a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted heteroaliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocycloaliphatic, aromatic or heteroaromatic group as defined herein. Particularly useful groups of this type include optionally substituted C2-6heteroalkyl, particularly C1-3alkoxyC1-3alkyl, especially methoxypropyl, optionally substituted C3-7cycloalkyl, especially optionally substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, optionally substituted C5-7heterocycloaliphatic, especially optionally substituted pyrrolidinyl, thiazolidinyl, pyrolidinonyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl or piperazinyl, optionally substituted C6-12aromatic especially optionally substituted phenyl and optionally substituted C5-7heteroaromatic, especially optionally substituted pyridyl, triazinyl or imidazolyl groups. Optional substituents on these groups include in particular R13 atoms or groups where R3 is an aromatic or heteroaromatic group. Particularly useful R13 atoms or groups include a halogen atom, especially fluorine or chlorine and C1-6alkoxy, especially methoxy.
Where R3 is a nitrogen-containing heterocycloaliphatic group such as a pyrrolidinyl, thiazolidinyl, pyrrolidinonyl, piperidinyl, homopiperidinyl, heptamethyleneiminyl, morpholiny, piperazinyl or homopiperazinyl group optional substituents include in particular -(L5)p(Alk5)qR12 groups as described earlier.
In one preferred group of compounds of formulae (1), (2a) and (2b) L1 is present as a xe2x80x94N(R8)xe2x80x94 group. Particularly useful xe2x80x94N(R8)xe2x80x94 groups include xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH2CH3)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94N(CH2CH2CH3)xe2x80x94 groups. In this class of compounds n is preferably the integer 1 and Alk1 is preferably an optionally substituted straight or branched C1-6alkylene chain. Particularly useful Alk1 chains include xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94C(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94. R3 in this group of compounds is preferably a hydrogen atom.
In another preferred group of compounds of formulae (1), (2a) and (2b) Alk1 is present as an aliphatic chain as defined herein (i.e. n is the integer 1) and R3 is a hydrogen atom. In this class of compounds L1 is preferably a covalent bond. Compounds of this type where Alk1R3 is a C1-6alkyl group, particularly a methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, isopropyl, t-butyl or C1-6alkenyl group particularly an allyl group are especially useful. A most especially useful Alk1 R3 group is a xe2x80x94C(CH3)3 group.
In another preferred group of compounds of formulae (1), (2a) and (2b), L1 is a covalent bond, n is zero and R3 is an optionally substituted C5-7heterocycloaliphatic group. Especially useful C5-7heterocycloaliphatic groups include optionally substituted piperidinyl, homopiperidinyl, heptamethyleneiminyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, homopiperazinyl, morpholinyl and thiomorpholinyl groups. Most preferred C5-7heterocycloaliphatic groups are those linked via a ring nitrogen atom to the remainder of the compound of formulae (1), (2a) or (2b). Most especially useful C5-7 heterocycloaliphatic groups include optionally substituted pyrolidin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl and homopiperidin-1-yl groups. Especially useful optional substituents on these C5-7heterocycloaliphatic groups include optionally substituted C1-6alkyl groups, especially methyl, ethyl and i-propyl groups. Most preferred optionally substitued C5-7heterocycloaliphatic groups include 2-methylpyrrolidin-1-yl, cis and trans 2,5-dimethylpyrrolidin-1-yl, 2-methylpiperidin-1-yl, cis and trans 2,6-dimethylpiperidin-1-yl, homopiperidin-1-yl, 2-methylhomopiperidin-1-yl and cis and trans 2,7-dimethylhomopiperidin-1-yl groups.
Particularly useful compounds of the invention include:
(2S)-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxy]biphenylyl)-2{(2-[1-propylamino]-3,4-dioxocyclobut-1-enyl)amino}propanoic acid;
(2S-)3-(4-[2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxy]biphenylyl)-2{(2-[diethylamino]-3,4-dioxocyclobut-1-enyl)amino}propanoic acid;
and the salts, solvates, hydrates, N-oxides and carboxylic acid esters, particularly the methyl, ethyl, propyl and i-propyl esters thereof.
Compounds according to the invention are potent and selective inhibitors of xcex14 integrins and have advantageous clearance properties, especially those compounds where R is a carboxylic ester or amide. The ability of the compounds to act in this way may be simply determined by employing tests such as those described in the Examples hereinafter.
The compounds are of use in modulating cell adhesion and in particular are of use in the prophylaxis and treatment of diseases or disorders involving inflammation in which the extravasation of leukocytes plays a role and the invention extends to such a use and to the use of the compounds for the manufacture of a medicament for treating such diseases or disorders.
Diseases or disorders of this type include inflammatory arthritis such as rheumatoid arthritis vasculitis or polydermatomyositis, multiple sclerosis, allograft rejection, diabetes, inflammatory dermatoses such as psoriasis or dermatitis, asthma and inflammatory bowel disease.
For the prophylaxis or treatment of disease the compounds according to the invention may be administered as pharmaceutical compositions, and according to a further aspect of the invention we provide a pharmaceutical composition which comprises a compound of formula (1) together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers, excipients or diluents.
Pharmaceutical compositions according to the invention may take a form suitable for oral, buccal, parenteral, nasal, topical or rectal administration, or a form suitable for administration by inhalation or insufflation.
For oral administration, the pharmaceutical compositions may take the form of, for example, tablets, lozenges or capsules prepared by conventional means with pharmaceutically acceptable excipients such as binding agents (e.g. pregelatinised maize starch, polyvinylpyrrolidone or hydroxypropyl methylcellulose); fillers (e.g. lactose, microcrystalline cellulose or calcium hydrogen phosphate); lubricants (e.g. magnesium stearate, talc or silica); disintegrants (e.g. potato starch or sodium glycollate); or wetting agents (e.g. sodium lauryl sulphate). The tablets may be coated by methods well known in the art. Liquid preparations for oral administration may take the form of, for example, solutions, syrups or suspensions, or they may be presented as a dry product for constitution with water or other suitable vehicle before use. Such liquid preparations may be prepared by conventional means with pharmaceutically acceptable additives such as suspending agents, emulsifying agents, non-aqueous vehicles and preservatives. The preparations may also contain buffer salts, flavouring, colouring and sweetening agents as appropriate.
Preparations for oral administration may be suitably formulated to give controlled release of the active compound.
For buccal administration the compositions may take the form of tablets or lozenges formulated in conventional manner.
The compounds for formula (1) may be formulated for parenteral administration by injection e.g. by bolus injection or infusion. Formulations for injection may be presented in unit dosage form, e.g. in glass ampoule or multi dose containers, e.g. glass vials. The compositions for injection may take such forms as suspensions, solutions or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulatory agents such as suspending, stabilising, preserving and/or dispersing agents. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form for constitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g. sterile pyrogen-free water, before use.
In addition to the formulations described above, the compounds of formula (1) may also be formulated as a depot preparation. Such long acting formulations may be administered by implantation or by intramuscular injection.
For nasal administration or administration by inhalation, the compounds for use according to the present invention are conveniently delivered in the form of an aerosol spray presentation for pressurised packs or a nebuliser, with the use of suitable propellant, e.g. dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, dichlorotetrafluoroethane, carbon dioxide or other suitable gas or mixture of gases.
The compositions may, if desired, be presented in a pack or dispenser device which may contain one or more unit dosage forms containing the active ingredient. The pack or dispensing device may be accompanied by instructions for administration.
The quantity of a compound of the invention required for the prophylaxis or treatment of a particular condition will vary depending on the compound chosen, and the condition of the patient to be treated. In general, however, daily dosages may range from around 100 ng/kg to 100 mg/kg e.g. around 0.01 mg/kg to 40 mg/kg body weight for oral or buccal administration, from around 10 ng/kg to 50 mg/kg body weight for parenteral administration and around 0.05 mg to around 1000 mg e.g. around 0.5 mg to around 1000 mg for nasal administration or administration by inhalation or insufflation.
The compounds of the invention may be prepared by a number of processes as generally described below and more specifically in the Examples hereinafter. In the following process description, the symbols Ar1, Ar2, Alk, R1, R2, R3, L1, L2, Alk1 and n when used in the formulae depicted are to be understood to represent those groups described above in relation to formula (1) unless otherwise indicated. In the reactions described below, it may be necessary to protect reactive functional groups, for example hydroxy, amino, thio or carboxy groups, where these are desired in the final product, to avoid their unwanted participation in the reactions. Conventional protecting groups may be used in accordance with standard practice [see, for example, Green, T. W. in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, 1991 and the Examples hereinafter]. In some instances, deprotection may be the final step in the synthesis of a compound of formula (1) and the processes according to the invention described hereinafter are to be understood to extend to such removal of protecting groups. For convenience the processes described below all refer to a preparation of a compound of formula (1) but clearly the description applies equally to the preparation of compounds of formula (2).
Thus according to a further aspect of the invention, a compound of formula (1) in which R is a xe2x80x94CO2H group may be obtained by hydrolysis of an ester of formula (3): 
where Alk represents a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(CO2Ry)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH(CO2Ry)xe2x80x94, or 
[where Ry is an alkyl group for example a C1-6alkyl group]
The hydrolysis may be performed using either an acid or a base depending on the nature of Ry, for example an organic acid such as trifluoroacetic acid or an inorganic base such as lithium, sodium or potassium hydroxide optionally in an aqueous organic solvent such as an amide e.g. a substituted amide such as dimethylformamide, an ether e.g. a cyclic ether such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane or an alcohol e.g. methanol at a temperature from ambient to the reflux temperature. Where desired, mixtures of such solvents may be used.
According to a further aspect of the invention a compound of formula (3) may be prepared by displacement of a leaving group from a compound of formula (4): 
where Ra is a leaving group, with an amine R1R2NH or a salt thereof. Suitable leaving groups represented by Ra include halogen atoms, especially chlorine and bromine atoms, or alkoxy, e.g. methoxy, ethoxy or isopropoxy, aryloxy, e.g. dinitrophenyloxy, or aralkoxy, e.g. benzyloxy, groups.
The reaction may be performed in an inert solvent or mixture of solvents, for example a substituted amide such as dimethylformamide, an alcohol such as methanol or ethanol and/or a halogenated hydrocarbon such as dichloromethane, at a temperature from 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature. Where necessary, for example when a salt of an amine R1R2NH is used, an organic base such as diisopropylethylamine can be added.
It will be appreciated that the displacement reaction may also be performed on a compound of formula (5): 
where Rb is a leaving group as defined for Ra using an intermediate R3(Alk1)nL1H where -L1H is a functional group such as an amine (xe2x80x94NH2) using the reaction conditions just described.
Where desired the displacement reaction may also be performed on an intermediate of formulae (4) or (5), R1R2NH or R3(Alk2)nL1H which is linked, for example via its R1 or R3 group, to a solid support, such as a polystyrene resin. After the reaction the desired compound of formula (1) may be displaced from the support by any convenient method, depending on the original linkage chosen. Particular examples of such solid phase synetheses are given in the Examples hereinafter.
Intermediates of formulae (4) and (5) are either readily available or may be prepared from an intermediate of formula (6): 
where Ra and Rb are as previously defined and an amine R1R2NH, R3(Alk1)nL1H where L1H is a functional group such as an amine (xe2x80x94NH2) or alcohol (xe2x80x94OH), alkyllithium or aryllithium by displacement as just described for the preparation of compounds of formula (1).
Intermediates of formulae R1R2NH and R3(Alk1)nL1H may be obtained from simpler, known compounds by one or more standard synthetic methods employing substitution, oxidation, reduction or cleavage reactions. Particular substitution approaches include conventional alkylation, arylation, heteroarylation, acylation, thioacylation, halogenation, sulphonylation, nitration, formylation and coupling procedures. It will be appreciated that these methods may also be used to obtain or modify other compounds of formulae (1), (2a), (2b) and (3) where appropriate functional groups exist in these compounds.
Thus compounds of the invention and intermediates thereto may be prepared by alkylation, arylation or heteroarylation. For example intermediates of formula R1R2NH may be obtained from reaction or intermediates of formula XAr2AlkN(R2)H [where X is a halogen atom such as bromine or iodine or a sulphonate such as trifluoromethylsulphonate] with a boronic acid Ar1B(OH)2, optionally in the presence of a base such as a carbonate e.g. sodium or potassium carbonate or an amine e.g. triethylamine or pyridine and a metal complex such as a palladium complex e.g. tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (0) in a solvent such as an aromatic hydrocarbarbon e.g. toluene or an ether e.g. 1,2-dimethyoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran in the presence of water at an elevated temperature e.g. 80xc2x0.
In the reaction as just described for the synthesis of intermediates of formula R1R2NH boronic acids of formula Ar1B(OH)2 may be replaced by organometallic reagents such as organostannanes of formula Ar1Sn(RZ)3 (where RZ is a C1-6alkyl group), Grignard reagents of formula Ar1MgHal (where Hal is a halogen atom such as a chlorine, bromine or iodine atom) or organozinc reagents of formula Ar1ZnHal. In any reaction involving such reagents water is omitted from the reaction conditions as just described, Intermediates of formula XAr2AlkN(R2)H [where X is a sulphonate] may be obtained from intermediates of formula XAr2AlkN(R2)H [where X is a hydroxyl (xe2x80x94OH) group] by reaction with an anhydride such as a sulphonic anhydride e.g. trifluoromethanesulphonic anhydride in the presence of a base such as an amine e.g. triethylamine or pyridine in a solvent such as a halogenated hydrocarbon e.g. dichloromethane, at for example 0xc2x0 C.
In another example, compounds containing a -L1H or -L2H group (where L1 and L2 is each a linker atom or group) may be treated with an alkylating agent R3(Alk1)nX1 or R4L3(Alk2)tX1 respectively in which X1 is a leaving atom or group such as a halogen atom, e.g. a fluorine, bromine, iodine or chlorine atom or a sulphonyloxy group such as an alkylsulphonyloxy, e.g. trifluoromethylsulphonyloxy or arylsulphonyloxy, e.g. p-toluene-sulphonyloxy group.
The reaction may be carried out in the presence of a base such as a carbonate, e.g. cesium or potassium carbonate, an alkoxide, e.g. potassium t-butoxide, or a hydride, e.g. sodium hydride, or an organic amine e.g. triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine or a cyclic amine, such as N-methylmorpholine or pyridine, in a dipolar aprotic solvent such as an amide, e.g. a substituted amide such as dimethylformamide or an ether, e.g. a cyclic ether such as tetrahydrofuran.
In another example, compounds containing a -L1H or -L2H or group as defined above may be functionalised by acylation or thioacylation, for example by reaction with one of the alkylating agents just described but in which X1 is replaced by a xe2x80x94C(O)X2, C(S)X2, xe2x80x94N(R8)COX2 or xe2x80x94N(R8)C(S)X2 group in which X2 is a leaving atom or group as described for X1. The reaction may be performed in the presence of a base, such as a hydride, e.g. sodium hydride or an amine, e.g. triethylamine or N-methyl-morpholine, in a solvent such as a halogenated hydrocarbon, e.g. dichloromethane or carbon tetrachloride or an amide, e.g. dimethylformamide, at for example ambient temperature. Alternatively, the acylation may be carried out under the same conditions with an acid (for example one of the alkylating agents described above in which X1 is replaced by a xe2x80x94CO2H group) in the presence of a condensing agent, for example a diimide such as 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide or N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, or a benzotriazole such as [0-(7-azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium]hexafluorophosphate advantageously in the presence of a catalyst such as a N-hydroxy compound e.g. a N-hydroxytriazole such as 1-hydroxybenzotriazole. Alternatively the acid may be reacted with a chloroformate, for example ethylchloroformate, prior to the desired acylation reaction
In a further example compounds may be obtained by sulphonylation of a compound containing an xe2x80x94OH group by reaction with one of the above alkylating agents but in which X1 is replaced by a xe2x80x94S(O)Hal or xe2x80x94SO2Hal group [in which Hal is a halogen atom such as chlorine atom] in the presence of a base, for example an inorganic base such as sodium hydride in a solvent such as an amide, e.g. a substituted amide such as dimethylformamide at for example ambient temperature.
In another example, compounds containing a -L1H or -L2H group as defined above may be coupled with one of the alkylation agents just described but in which X1 is replaced by an xe2x80x94OH group in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a phosphine, e.g. triphenylphosphine and an activator such as diethyl, diisopropyl- or dimethylazodicarboxylate.
In a further example, ester groups xe2x80x94CO2R5, xe2x80x94CO2Alk3 or xe2x80x94CO2Alk7 in the compounds may be converted to the corresponding acid [xe2x80x94CO2H] by acid- or base-catalysed hydrolysis depending on the nature of the groups R5, Alk3 or Alk7. Acid- or base-catalysed hydrolysis may be achieved for example by treatment with an organic or inorganic acid, e.g. trifluoroacetic acid in an aqueous solvent or a mineral acid such as hydrochloric acid in a solvent such as dioxan or an alkali metal hydroxide, e.g. lithium hydroxide in an aqueous alcohol, e.g. aqueous methanol.
In a further example, xe2x80x94OR5 or xe2x80x94OR14 groups [where R5 or R14 each represents an alkyl group such as methyl group] in compounds of formula (1) may be cleaved to the corresponding alcohol xe2x80x94OH by reaction with boron tribromide in a solvent such as a halogenated hydrocarbon, e.g. dichloromethane at a low temperature, e.g. around xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.
Alcohol [xe2x80x94OH] groups may also be obtained by hydrogenation of a corresponding xe2x80x94OCH2R14 group (where R14 is an aryl group) using a metal catalyst, for example palladium on a support such as carbon in a solvent such as ethanol in the presence of ammonium formate, cyclohexadiene or hydrogen, from around ambient to the reflux temperature. In another example, xe2x80x94OH groups may be generated from the corresponding ester [CO2Alk5 or CO2R5] or aidehyde [xe2x80x94CHO] by reduction, using for example a complex metal hydride such as lithium aluminium hydride or sodium borohydride in a solvent such as methanol.
In another example, alcohol xe2x80x94OH groups in the compounds may be converted to a corresponding xe2x80x94OR5 or xe2x80x94OR14 group by coupling with a reagent R5OH or R14OH in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran in the presence of a phosphine, e.g. triphenylphosphine and an activator such as diethyl-, diisopropyl-, or dimethylazodicarboxylate.
Aminosulphonylamino [xe2x80x94NHSO2NHR3] groups in the compounds may be obtained, in another example, by reaction of a corresponding amine [xe2x80x94NH2] with a sulphamide R3NHSO2NH2 in the presence of an organic base such as pyridine at an elevated temperature, e.g. the reflux temperature.
In another example compounds containing a xe2x80x94NHCSR3 or xe2x80x94CSNHR3 group may be prepared by treating a corresponding compound containing a xe2x80x94NHCOR3 or xe2x80x94CONHR3 group with a thiation reagent, such as Lawesson""s Reagent, in an anhydrous solvent, for example a cyclic ether such as tetrahydrofuran, at an elevated temperature such as the reflux temperature.
In a further example amine (xe2x80x94NH2) groups may be alkylated using a reductive alkylation process employing an aldehyde and a borohydride, for example sodium triacetoxyborohyride or sodium cyanoborohydride, in a solvent such as a halogenated hydrocarbon, e.g. dichloromethane, a ketone such as acetone, or an alcohol, e.g. ethanol, where necessary in the presence of an acid such as acetic acid at around ambient temperature.
In a further example, amine [xe2x80x94NH2] groups in compounds of formula (1) may be obtained by hydrolysis from a corresponding imide by reaction with hydrazine in a solvent such as an alcohol, e.g. ethanol at ambient temperature.
In another example, a nitro [xe2x80x94NO2] group may be reduced to an amine [xe2x80x94NH2], for example by catalytic hydrogenation using for example hydrogen in the presence of a metal catalyst, for example palladium on a support such as carbon in a solvent such as an ether, e.g. tetrahydrofuran or an alcohol e.g. methanol, or by chemical reduction using for example a metal, e.g. tin or iron, in the presence of an acid such as hydrochloric acid.
Aromatic halogen substituents in the compounds may be subjected to halogen-metal exchange with a base, for example a lithium base such as n-butyl or t-butyl lithium, optionally at a low temperature, e.g. around xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C., in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran and then quenched with an electrophile to introduce a desired substituent. Thus, for example, a formyl group may be introduced by using dimethylformamide as the electrophile; a thiomethyl group may be introduced by using dimethyldisulphide as the electrophile.
In another example, sulphur atoms in the compounds, for example when present in a linker group L1 or L2 may be oxidised to the corresponding sulphoxide or sulphone using an oxidising agent such as a peroxy acid, e.g. 3-chloroperoxybenzoic acid, in an inert solvent such as a halogenated hydrocarbon, e.g. dichloromethane, at around ambient temperature.
N-oxides of compounds of formula (1) may be prepared for example by oxidation of the corresponding nitrogen base using an oxidising agent such as hydrogen peroxide in the presence of an acid such as acetic acid, at an elevated temperature, for example around 70xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., or alternatively by reaction with a peracid such as peracetic acid in a solvent, e.g. dichloromethane, at ambient temperature.
Salts of compounds of formula (1) may be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula (1) with an appropriate base in a suitable solvent or mixture of solvents e.g. an organic solvent such as an ether e.g. diethylether, or an alcohol, e.g. ethanol using conventional procedures.
Where it is desired to obtain a particular enantiomer of a compound of formula (1) this may be produced from a corresponding mixture of enantiomers using any suitable conventional procedure for resolving enantiomers.
Thus for example diastereomeric derivatives, e.g. salts, may be produced by reaction of a mixture of enantiomers of formula (1) e.g. a racemate, and an appropriate chiral compound, e.g. a chiral base. The diastereomers may then be separated by any convenient means, for example by crystallisation and the desired enantiomer recovered, e.g. by treatment with an acid in the instance where the diastereomer is a salt.
In another resolution process a racemate of formula (1) may be separated using chiral High Performance Liquid Chromatography. Alternatively, if desired a particular enantiomer may be obtained by using an appropriate chiral intermediate in one of the processes described above.
Chromatography, recrystallisation and other conventional separation procedures may also be used with intermediates or final products where it is desired to obtain a particular geometric isomer of the invention. The following Examples illustrate the invention. All temperatures are in xc2x0 C. The following abbreviations are used:
INTERMEDIATE 1
Methyl (2S)-3-(4-biphenylyl )-2-[(2-isopropoxy-3,4-dioxocyclobut-1-enyl)amino]propanoate
A mixture of methyl (2S)-2-amino-3-(4-biphenylyl)-propanoate hydrochloride (415 mg, 1142 mmol),3,4-diisopropoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione (281 mg, 1.42 mmol), DIPEA (247 xcexcl, 1.42 mmol) and MeOH (10 ml) was stirred at room temperature overnight. The solvent was removed in vacuo and the residue purified by column chromatography (SiO2; DCM/MeOH, 98:2) to give the title compound (358 mg). xcex4H (DMSO-d6, 390K) 8.50 (1H, d, J 8.0 Hz), 7.63-7.56 (4H, m), 7.47-7.42 (2H, m), 7.36-7.32 (3H, m), 5.24-5.18 (1H, m), 4.80-4.75 (1H, m), 3.74 (3H, s), 3.31 (1H, dd, J 14.2, 5.2 Hz), 3.13 (1H, dd, J, 14.2, 9.4 Hz), 1.38 (3H, d, J 6.0 Hz), 1.37 (3H, d, J 6.1 Hz); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 394 (MH+).
INTERMEDIATE 2
Methyl (2S)-2-[(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino]-3-(4-{[trifluoromethylsulphonyl]oxy}phenyl)propanoate
Triflic anhydride (5.05 ml, 30 mmol) was added to a mixture of N-BOC tyrosine methyl ester (7.38 g, 25 mmol) and pyridine (10 ml, 125 mmol) in DCM (40 ml) at 0xc2x0. After 45 min at 0xc2x0 water (80 ml) and DCM (100 ml) were added. The organic phase was washed with NaOH aq. (0.5 M, 60 ml), water (60 ml), citric acid (10%, 2xc3x9780 ml) and water (60 ml), dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated in vacuo to give the title compound as a yellow oil which solidified on standing (10.6 g). xcex4H (CDCl3) 7.26-7.18 (4H, m), 5.05 (1H, v br d), 4.59 (1H, v br q), 3.70 (3H, s), 3.16 (1H, dd, J 13.7, 5.7 Hz), 3.02 (1H, dd, J 13.8, 6.5 Hz), 1.40 (9H, s); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 450 (M++Na).
INTERMEDIATE 3
Methyl (2S)-2-[(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino]-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxy]biphenylyl)propanoate
A mixture of the Intermediate 2 (4.27 g, 10 mmol), 2,6-dimethoxybenzene boronic acid (4.55 g, 25 mmol), potassium carbonate (6.9 g, 50 mmol) tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(0) (2.31 g) in DME (45 ml) and water (5 ml) was heated at 80xc2x0 overnight. The mixture was diluted with EtOAc, washed with dilute HCl, NaHCO3 (aq.), water and brine, dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated in vacuo. Column chromatography (SiO2; EtOAc/hexane, 20:80-30:70) gave the title compound (2.27 g). xcex4H (DMSO-d6) 7.33 (1H, d, J 8.2 Hz), 7.27 (1H, t, J 8.3 Hz), 7.20 (2H, d, J 8.1 Hz), 7.10 (2H, d, J 8.0 Hz), 6.71 (2H, d, J 8.4 Hz), 4.2 (1H, m), 3.63 (9H, s), 3.01 (1H, dd, J 13.9, 4.5 Hz), 2.84 (1H, dd, J 13.7, 10.3 Hz), 1.34 (9H, s); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 438 (M++Na).
INTERMEDIATE 4
Methyl (2S)-2-amino-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxy]biphenylyl)propanoate hydrochloride
Anhydrous HCl was bubbled through a solution of Intermediate 3 (1.30 g, 3.13 mmol) in EtOAc (30 ml) for a few seconds. The mixture was stirred at room temperture for 1 h. Some solvent was removed in vacuo until material began to precipitate. The precipitate was filtered off and dried to give the title compound as pale yellow crystals (888 mg, 81%). xcex4H (DMSO-d6) 8.7 (2H, br s), 7.28 (1H, t, J 8.4 Hz), 7.21 (2H, d, J 8.4 Hz), 7.17 (2H, d, J 8.3 Hz), 6.73 (2H, d, J 8.4 Hz), 4.30 (1H, t, J 6.6 Hz), 3.69 (3H, s), 3.64 (6H, s), 3.18 (1H, dd, J 14.1, 6.2 Hz), 3.10 (1H, dd, J 14.1, 7.1 Hz); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 316 (MH+).
INTERMEDIATE 5
Methyl (2S)-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxy]biphenylyl)-2-[(2-isopropoxy-3,4-dioxo-cyclobut-1-enyl)amino]propanoate
A mixture of Intermediate 4 (325 mg, 1.0 mmol) 3,4-diisopropoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione (208 mg, 1.05 mmol), NMM (115 xcexcl, 1.05 mmol) and MeOH (10 ml) was heated at reflux overnight. The solvent was removed in vacuo. The residue was dissolved in DCM, washed with dilute HCl, dried (Na2SO4) and concentrated in vacuo. Column chromatography (SiO2; MeOH/DCM, 3:97) gave the title compound as a yellow gum (425 mg). xcex4H (DMSO-d6, 390 K), 8.50 (1H, br d, J 8.5 Hz), 7.26 (1H, t, J 8.3 Hz), 7.22 (2H, d, J 8.3 Hz), 7.16 (2H, d, J 8.4 Hz), 6.73 (2H, d, J 8.3 Hz), 5.22 (1H, sept, J 6.2 Hz), 4.81-4.75 (1H, br m), 3.74 (3H, s), 3.65 (6H, s), 3.29 (1H, dd, J 14.2, 5.1 Hz), 3.10 (1H, dd, J 14.2, 9.6 Hz), 1.39 (3H, d, J 6.3 Hz), 1.38 (3H, d, J 6.2 Hz); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 454 (MH+).
INTERMEDIATE 6
Methyl (2S)-2-[(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino]-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2-methoxy]biphenylyl)propanoate
The title compound (944 mg) was prepared from Intermediate 2 (2.14 g, 5 mmol) and 2-methoxybenzeneboronic acid (1.52 g, 10 mmol) by a similar method to that used to prepare Intermediate 3. xcex4H (DMSO-d6) 7.67-7.23 (6H, m), 7.10-6.97 (3H, m), 4.20 (1H, m), 3.74 (3H, s), 3.63 (3H, s), 3.02 (1H, dd, J 13.7, 4.9 Hz), 2.85 (1H, dd, J 14.0, 10.2 Hz), 1.33 (9H, s); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 408 (M++Na).
INTERMEDIATE 7
Methyl (2S)-2-amino-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2-methoxy[biphenylyl)propanoate hydrochloride
The title compound was obtained from Intermediate 6 by the method used to prepare Intermediate 4. xcex4H (DMSO-d6) 8.68 (2H, br s), 7.44 (2H, d, J 8.2 Hz), 7.36-7.24 (2H, m), 7.26 (2H, d, J 8.4 Hz), 7.10 (1H, d, J 7.6 Hz), 7.02 (1H, dt, J 7.4, 1.0 Hz), 4.30 (1H, t, J 6.5 Hz), 3.75 (3H, s), 3.71 (3H, s), 3.23-3.10 (2H, m); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 286 (MH+).
INTERMEDIATE 8
Methyl (2S)-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2-methoxy]biphenylyl)-2-([2-isopropoxy-3,4-dioxocyclobut-1-enyl]amino)propanoate
The title compound was obtained from Intermediate 7 by the method used to prepare Intermediate 5. xcex4H (DMSO-d6, 390 K) 8.48 (1H, br d, J 8.6 Hz), 7.41 (2H, d, J 8.3 Hz), 7.34-7.25 (4H, m), 7.10 (1H, dd, J 8.3, 1.0 Hz), 7.02 (1H, dt, J 7.4, 1.1 Hz), 5.21 (1H, sept, J 6.2 Hz), 4.80-4.75 (1H, m), 3.76 (3H, s), 3.75 (3H, s), 3.31 (1H, dd, J 14.2, 5.1 Hz), 3.12 (1H, dd, J 14.3, 9.5 Hz), 1.39 (3H, d, J 6.2 Hz), 1.38 (3H, d, J 6.1 Hz); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 424 (MH+).
INTERMEDIATE 9
3(Diethylamino)-4-isopropoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione
A mixture of 3,4-diisopropoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione (1.0 g, 5.05 mmol) and diethylamine (549 xcexcl, 5.30 mmol) in EtOH (25 ml) was stirred overnight at room temperature. The solvent was removed in vacuo to give the title compound as a yellow oil (1.0 g). xcex4H (DMSO-d6, 390 K) 5.33-5.27 (1H, m), 3.58 (4H, q, J 7.1 Hz), 1.42 (6H, d, J 6.1 Hz), 1.23 (6H, t, J 7.2 Hz); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 212 (MH+).
INTERMEDIATE 10
Methyl (R)-3-[(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino]-3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)]propionate
Methyl 3-[(amino)(4-hydroxyphenyl)]propionate [Davies S. G. and Ichihara, O. Tet. Asym 2, 3, 183-186 (1991)] (870 mg, 4.5 mmol) was dissolved in dioxan (5 ml) and aqueous sodium hydrogen carbonate solution (5 ml). di-tert-butrylcarbonate (877 mg) in dioxan (2 ml) was added and the reaction stirred at room temperature for 16 h. Water was added and the solution extracted into EtOAc (xc3x973), dried over Na2SO4, filtered and concentrated to give the crude product. Column chromatography (silica; DCM/MeOH 20:1) gave the title compound (900 mg, 68%) as a white solid. xcex4H (DMSO-d6, 300 K) 9.27 (1H, s), 7.09 (2H, d, J 8.5 Hz), 6.68 (2H, d, J 8.5 Hz), 4.82 (1H, m), 3.54 (3H,s), 2.70 (1H, dd, J 15.2, 8.7 Hz), 2.61 (1H, dd, J 15.2, 6.5 Hz) and 1.35 (9H, s); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 318 (M+Na).
INTERMEDIATE 11
Methyl (R)-3-[(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino[-3-(4-trifluoromethyl-sulphonyloxyphenyl)]propionate
Intermediate 10 (450 mg, 1.53 mmol) in DCM (5 ml) and pyridine (0.62 ml) was cooled to 0xc2x0 and trifluoromethylsulphonylanhydride (0.24 ml) added. The solution was stirred at 0xc2x0 for 30 min then quenched with saturated NaHCO3 solution, washed with water, dried over Na2SO4, filtered and concentrated to give the title compound (430 mg, 66%) as a colourless oil. xcex4H (DMSO-d6, 400 MHz), 7.40-7.20 (4H, m), 4.98 (1H, br m), 3.56 (3H, s), 2.85 (2H, m) and 1.35 (9H, s). m/z (ES+, 70 V) 450 (M+Na).
INTERMEDIATE 12
Methyl (R)-3-[(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino]-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxy]biphenylyl)propionate
Intermediate 11 (430 mg, 1 mmol) was dissolved in DMF (3 ml) and triethylamine (0.28 ml), 2,6-dimethoxybenzeneboronic acid (367 mg), tetrakis(triphenylphosphine) palladium (O) (146 mg) added and the mixture heated at 120xc2x0 for 1 h. The mixture was cooled, concentrated, dissolved into EtOAc, wash with water (xc3x973), brine, dried (Na2SO4), filtered and concentrated. Column chromatograpy (SiO2; DCM/MeOH 50:1) gave the title compound (270 mg, 63%) as a pale brown solid. AH (DMSO-d6) 7.30 (5H, m), 6.65 (2H, d, J 8.4 Hz), 5.30 (1H, br m), 5.18 (1H, br m), 3.72 (6H, s), 3.66 (3H, s), 2.89 (2H, m), 1.44 (9H, s); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 438 (M+Na).
INTERMEDIATE 13
Methyl (R)-3-amino-3-(4-[2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethoxy]biphenylyl)propionate
Intermediate 12 (270 mg) in EtOAc (5 ml) was treated with excess HCl gas then stirred for 30 min. The precipitate was filtered to give the title compound (211 mg, 95%) as a pale brown solid. xcex4H (DMSO-d6) 8.73 (2H, br m), 7.50 (2H, d, J 8.2 Hz), 7.30 (1H, t, J 8.4 Hz), 7.25 (2H, d, J 8.2 Hz), 6.74 (2H, d, J 8.4 Hz), 4.60 (1H, t, J 7.8 Hz), 3.65 (6H, s), 3.60 (3H,s ), 3.23 (1H, dd, J 16.5, 6.3 Hz) and 3.04 (1H, dd, J 16.5, 8.1 Hz); m/z (ES+, 70 V) 299 (M-NH3).
INTERMEDIATE 14
Derivatised Resin (1)
Resin bound (S)-3-(4-lodophenyl)-2-(2-([-propylamino]-3,4-dioxocyclobut-1-enylamino)propanoic acid (1)
Wang resin (Advanced ChemTech, 5.0 g, 0.70 mmol/g, 3.50 mmol equivalent) in a mixture of DMF (20 ml) and DCM (20 ml) was treated with N-xcex1-FMOC-4-lodo-L-phenylalanine (4.51 g, 8.75 mmol), 1,3-diisopropylcarbodiimide (1.40 ml, 8.75 mmol) and 4-N,N-dimethylaminopyridine (0.43 g, 0.35 mmol) and the mixture was agitated at room temperature for 16 h. The resin was filtered and washed with DMF, DCM and MeOH, then air-dried. The resin was treated with a 20% solution of acetic anhydride in DMF for 30 mins at room temperature, then filtered and washed as before. The resulting resin was treated with a 20% solution of piperidine in DMF (50 ml) for 30 mins at room temperature, then filtered and washed with DMF, DCM and MeOH. The resin was re-suspended in DMF (50 ml) and was treated with 3,4-dimethoxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione (2.50 g, 17.50 mmol) and the mixture agitated at room temperature for 16 h. The resin was filtered and washed with DMF, DCM and MEOH, then re-suspended in a mixture of DCM (200 m) and MeOH (50 ml) and treated with 1-propylamine (2.90 ml, 35.00 mmol). The reaction mixture was agitated at room temperature for 4 h. The resin was filtered and washed with DMF, DCM and MeOH, then air-dried to give the title derivatised resin (1).